Fragmented Memory
by toscabear
Summary: A green haired man was tortured by a series of haunting dreams, showing the memories he shouldn't have remembered, a past he had thrown away a long time ago. On the other side, a grieving woman discovered a cruel truth, and gave birth to a new resolution. Hazama x Trinity x Kazuma.
1. Foreword

Foreword : Author's Long Rambling

Dear readers, this is my first fanfic in Blazblue fandom.

First, I apologize for making a full text wall of my rambling, but I need to clarify some things first before you throw those flameballs at me when you read this fic.

Also I apologize beforehand for my crude language here and on later chapters.

First of all, I gotta tell you that I've never played the game before, even once, and probably never will. I suck at fighting games.  
I just happened to stumble upon the BlazBlue's page on tvtropes (DON' . I warn you. It will suck your life, like it has done to mine), and from the first glance, I really liked Hazama. Because I'm a sucker for characters with closed eyes, like Gin from Bleach (but Gin is very tragic, sniff... damn you Kubo…)

Nevertheless, I was surprised when I found out that Hazama is the main villain, and one big jerkass too. But unfortunately, I was already charmed by this sexy bastard. Must be the suit, and the vest too… probably the vest.

Then I also found out about his past relation with Trinity, and it is really a fanfic material, I just love tragic couples. Not to mention the fanarts of this pairing, they are the ones that inspired this fic. Just check zerochan or other imageboard if you're looking for their fanarts. (Though I prefer Trinity x Kazuma, they make a really cute couple)

I adore Trinity, she is a really sweet girl, really the type you want to bring home to your parents and introduce as a girlfriend or wife. But in my opinion, she dwelled a bit too much in her guilt complex. And after reading the summary and the plot twist of Phase Shift novels in a forum, I really felt that she was the receiving end of an abusive relationship. So in this fic I want to make her **MAN UP** and kick a certain bastard's ass. This girl really, really deserves the chance. There's nothing wrong with beating out a bastard ex-boyfriend, right?

Also, see the M-rating I put on this fic? Remember, **M-RATING**. I'll be real honest here. One of the main reasons I decided to write this fic is because I wanted to write Hazama with lemon! Hell yeah! That's what a fangirl would do! Cheers! And Trinity is the most logical het choice without making him too much a rapist, this bastard has already earned his memetic molester and mindrapist license in the canon, I don't want to add more to the list. That, or including him in a crack pairing, I've seen him paired with Terumi, Relius or Ragna a lot in fanarts, but unfortunately I'm not into BL anymore. Also, don't worry, I won't make him a lolicon here. You'll see what I mean later.

To tell you the truth, I started writing this fic from around early September, before BBCP came out, and that time, I even hadn't found out about its release date. But because I'm a slow writer and my habit of jumping between chapters whenever the idea popped up or some alteration needed, not to mention some lazing around, I ended up finishing this first chapter just now.

Thus, here's some dilemma I faced regarding the release of Chronophantasma/BBCP. This part also contains **A MASSIVE SPOILER**.

***SPOILER ALERT***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was actually a bit scared that BBCP would joss out a part of the story in this fic. So after BBCP come out, I looked at the forums, youtube, etc, to gather as much information. And guess what BBCP do? They kill off this pairing! #%& &#*&$! Hey, what should I do if the characters I paired are dead?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SPOILER END***

But then, I decided to continue this fic anyway. The full story's outline is already completed and I didn't want it to go to a waste.

_"Don't care too much about the canon, it's just a fanfic. Write as your heart and mind desired." _

Ah, the joy of fanfiction, is it not?

So readers, I warned you here that this fic is an alternate continuity from canon (BBCP). The events here took place some time after BBCP's Platinum's arcade ending, where she met Phantom, and the story will branch off from there. And even though this fic will be mainly about Hazama and Trinity, there'll be some other characters showing up too.

Also, this fic will also include my theories and speculations regarding Platinum – Luna-Sena-Trinity, and also about Hazama-Terumi-Kazuma, based on the information I gathered so far. But since BBCP and Phase Shift Novel is still not released in English yet, also my slow pace in writing, there's a possibility that those theories will be jossed even before I post it when the English ver. come out. If that happens, I tell you here beforehand that I might choose to go with my theories instead of the canon, since it is a pretty crucial part of this fic, and I don't want this fic unfinished, or go too far from what I have planned.

And please remember, since I've never played the game, there's probably some elements in this fic not matching the canon. If you found any, please notify me. I don't really like to deviate from the canon, except in desperate situation, like in the spoiler part or the paragraph above.

Lastly, English is not my first language. If there is any mistake in grammar, any confusing phrases, any unfit vocabularies, etc, please also notify me.  
I hope you enjoy this fic,as much as I enjoy planning and writing it.  
Reviews, faves, and critics are always welcomed and will make me smile like a fool, but please no flaming.  
Have an awesome day to you all.

P.S.

I planned this fic to be around 12+ main chapters, so please be patient if you want to stick around with me.

And thanks to all of you who managed to read all my rambling until this last line.*bow

m(_ _)m

I've posted a 'trailer' for the whole story, since the idea just popped up and didn't stop nagging at my conscience.

I said it's a trailer, but it's just some dialogue from later chapters and they're not in chronological order.


	2. Trailer

**00 Trailer**

_A little bird sings of a simple story…_

**...**

"Sorry, it's cold."

"The sky is really beautiful, isn't it?"

...

_"I love' you', it's that simple"_

...

"I wish…  
…even a century….my feeling…  
…will never…"

**...**

"A frightening person, isn't she? No wonder that bastard Terumi wanted her dead"

**...**

"Excuse me, who are you again?"

**...**

_A little bird sings of her forgotten existence…_

**...**

"Hmm, interesting…  
I wonder why I overlooked that possibility all this time."

**...**

"_Can I still reach for 'you'?"_

**...**

"You're hiding something, aren't you Hazama-kun, or should I say, Kazuma-chan?"

**...**

_A little bird sings of her broken heart…_

**...**

"Spill the beans, old cat. What's that brat actually?"

**...**

_"Conversing the transmutation of the 78th element… "_

** ...**

"Kukukukuku….Hyahahahahahahaha! Wonderful! Wonderful! Really a possibility beyond my expectation!  
Don't you think so, Trinity-san?"

**...**

"_'You' will never come back"_

**...**

"And one lesson, girlie. If you want to kill someone, you should at least point the knife here...  
… Just like when I killed you."

**...**

_A little bird sings about the loss of her love…_

**...**

"How about we make a deal, Alchemist?"

**...**

"Watch your mouth, Kokonoe!"

**...**

"_I've been such a fool, such a coward"_

**...**

"Platinum-dono… There are two things you must never mention in front of a lady.  
First is her age, and the second is her lack of curve."

"Get the fuck out of here, all of you!"

**...**

_The little bird now sings of a sad ending…_

**...**

"Luna and Sena, no, Platinum is…"

**...**

_"Projecting the transition of the four phases…" _

**...**

"Just wondering, Hazama. What if that time, we choose not to erase that body's, no, your memory?"

**...**

_"I will not runaway any longer"_

**...**

"Hands off Luna and Sena, Yuuki Terumi!"

** ...**

"Time to end this farce, Platinum Alchemist."

** ...**

_ "Opening the twelfth gate…"_

**...**

"That day…  
When the Black Beast reawakened, Trinity Glassfield also died that day."

**...**

_A little bird sings her feelings to her beloved…_

**...**

"Here's where I put the ring on you, right, Trinity-san?"

**...**

_"I love 'you', I really still do"_

**...**

"Trinity-san, I…"

**...**

"I love you too, Kazuma-kun"

**...**

_ "Materialize… !"_

**...**

"Juubei-san, Kokonoe-chan… Maybe… I have gone mad… from a long time ago…"

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**BlazBlue : Fragmented Memories**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

"The next time we meet, I'll kill you for sure, Hazama-san"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Tager, get me some candies. Handling that brat really made me low on blood sugar."


	3. Fragment 01 : Haunting Dream

Disclaimer : I don't own Blazblue. If I did, it would really be a RPG game, like when it was first planned.

.

..

…

Fragment 01 :

**Haunting ****Dream****s**

It was all started with a kiss. A chaste, innocent kiss, like the ones done by children out of curiosity, or perhaps a couple's first kiss. Just a little peck on the lips, shy and a little awkward, yet left a sweet aftertaste.

To be fair, the kiss was not in his plan for that day. The young man swore it was a pure sudden impulse that made him did something that bold, really out of his timid character. No, it's not like he didn't want to kiss his companion, though. On the contrary, they had kissed many times before, yet he never felt enough.

That day, the shy lad and his partner agreed to do a class assignment in the library, as they were in the same class and coincidentally, assigned to each other. It was an occurrence that the pair were grateful of, since they had a reason to spend their time together without being hidden. The assignment itself was quite simple, just a project plan on the team's chosen subject, as long as it could be created with alchemy, the female student's expertise.

Unfortunately, the day was also the day for his regular check-up with his guardian. His petite partner insisted him to see his keeper first, saying that his health was more important than the current task. Wearing her usual sweet smile, she disappeared into the crowd heading toward the library, while the young man reluctantly walked toward his guardian's laboratory.

As soon as the examination finished, the male student hurried to the athenaeum, troubled by the thought of how long his partner had been there, working on the assignment all by herself, although she probably didn't even need his help. Urged by the uneasiness, his lean body somehow managed to bring the rushed youth to the front of the facility in a remarkably short time, in spite of not being used to physical activities. Unaware of the capability he just displayed, the young man entered the enormous study with ragged breaths and tired limbs.

Like usual, there were only several people in sight, though actually, there were a lot of more people inside the building. It's just most of them were hidden in the maze made of countless racks, or sometimes, piles of books, left by irresponsible students or some people who just wanted to annoy the already overworked librarians. However, there were also people, including him and his partner, who intentionally chose a secluded spot for their rendezvous.

A feeling of guilt nagged at the lean man's mind as he quietly walked inside facility, not wanting to disturb the other students, nor attract any unwanted attention to him, since he was secretly dating his aforementioned partner. Sometimes, it felt like that they were on an affair, being in need to hide their relationship. But his stoic guardian had clearly stated his objection to any romance-related activities while he was still in the academy. Worried at the consequences if he ever showed any sign of disobedience, the timid student had no choice but to comply.

Besides, he didn't feel worthy to call the sweet girl his girlfriend. She was a well-known and well-liked prodigy, while he, on the other hand, was just a gloomy, mediocre guy, with no specialty, academically nor physically. Wait, at least he was taller than average people, the shy student assured himself. A bit unique, too. He smiled a little when he remembered his partner complimented his concealed golden eyes, hidden under his green colored hair. But when he realized that was all he got, the lean man sighed, feeling even more depressed than before.

However, all of his anxiety disappeared when a fair haired figure came into his field of vision. His small framed partner was sitting at their usual spot, flipping through the piles of books and papers spread on the desk in front of her. The tall man admitted that the spot was perfect to conduct any activities without people ever knowing. It was a quiet corner on the third floor of the huge structure, just by a tall window next to it and obscured from any viewer by the surrounding bookshelves.

It also didn't help that the aforementioned section contained subjects that were rarely looked up by the students and city's inhabitants, namely world lore and legends, also various fairytales. The reason was quite logical. For the past years, the world was more concerned on finding a way to deal with a threatening calamity before them rather than telling their children bedtime stories.

Ironically, here they were, working on a paper about a creature from an ancient mythology. The subject they had agreed for their project plan was the construction of the legendary Chimaera. It's not that they're going to really bring the beast into existence, though. They only needed to prove that it's theoretically possible to create it with alchemy, since anything involving the creations of artificial lifeforms meant to go against the law of nature and the act itself was still much disputed, morally and ethically.

Actually, the Chimaera stuff was the girl's idea, as she was fond of legends and such. But seeing his partner's bright green eyes all hyped up with enthusiasm when she proposed the said topic, the young man felt compelled to agree with her. Besides, a good mark was guaranteed with the said subject, so he had no reason to disapprove.

The short girl distracted herself from her current task when she noticed her boyfriend's presence and cheerfully greeted the approaching man. As he reached her desk, the green haired student first apologized for making her wait, which she replied with a sweet smile. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he proceeded to sit on the empty seat next to her and started working on his part of the assignment.

Unlike usual, the two didn't talk much during that one meeting, as the female student was too absorbed in her work, adjusting her round glasses from time to time. Once in a while, she opened her mouth and called for the tall man with her soft voice, but it was only when she needed help, be it was a forgotten formula or just asking for books that were out of her reach.

The young man actually felt a little bothered with the lack of communication they usually had. But he decided to keep his thought to himself and focused on his assigned section instead, ignoring the awkward silence between them. By the time he finished his part, he noticed the sky had gone dark, as the sun was already set. They must have skipped dinner, he thought, although strangely, he didn't feel any hunger.

Stretching his stiff arms and back, the lean student turned to his partner, who was still working on the paper. It wasn't that he was better than her in the subject, but because his task was the easier part, only making summaries of the past experiments that had been done. On the other hand, the girl's part was on a whole different level, as she was in charge of the calculations to construct the beast.

Even though there had been the records of successful attempts of the said experimentation, they were only applied to smaller critters, with results such as a dog and cat with a shared body, or a turtle and squirrel hybrid. Thus, she needed to modify the existing calculation so it could be applied to bigger creatures. Not to mention, chimaeras were consisted of at least three different animals. It was one tough challenge, even for the fair haired female, who had earned the recognition as an excellent alchemist. The perplexing problem even managed to bring a solemn looks in her normally gentle face.

It was rare to see the sweet girl in such a serious expression, the tall man observed. Her lips were tightened and curved down, sometimes biting themselves, a habit she'd do whenever she met a dead end. A frown was formed between her brows, disappearing only when she took a very short break to stretch her stiffened head and shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed in a faint shade of pink, presumably caused by the sheer frustration. Lastly, her bright green eyes, covered by a round glasses, were filled with a strong determination, as if she were on the frontline, fighting with all her might. The overall look was actually quite pleasing in the eye, he thought, although it didn't really suit her.

The girl sitting next to him was more suited with a smile in her face, just like how she usually was. The calm, gentle smile that seemed to melt all his problems away, ensuring that everything will be okay. A smile that reminded him of a home, a place where he could always come back to, even he was not sure if he got anyplace to call home.

In spite of not being exceptionally beautiful, nor having the glamorous look, the soft spoken girl was secretly popular between the opposite gender. Partly because of her lovely platinum blonde hair, the object of awe of both males and females, but also because of her tender presence, constantly exuding a pleasant air around her. The green haired man remembered some boys in his class bragged about her being in top ten of most-wanted-wife list in the academy, even though they were just her classmates.

Dawdling in his idleness, the lean student also wondered, how come, despite her meek and chaste demeanor, his partner was hiding a curvaceous body under her ankle-length robe. Even if he tried to ignore the matter, the shy lad had to admit that he was just a normal, healthy young man. The sweet girl was never aware how hard it was for him to stay composed whenever she clung to his arms, or when she gave him a surprise hug from behind, effectively giving him the feel of her ample chest. Soft, delicate, yet supple. He started to ponder over how they would feel in his palms.

"….."

The young man shook his head furiously.

"Just what in the devil I am thinking?!", he practically yelled inside his head. "She was still working hard and here I am, thinking dirty. I'm really the lowest," he depreciated himself, cursing the obscene thought that had just crossed his mind.

Flustered at his own musing, the anxious male took a quick glance at his partner, who was still working on her assignment. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was too absorbed in the complex calculations, all unaware of her boyfriend's indecent imagination.

Trying not to invoke anymore vile intention, the green haired man tried to move his attention back to his already finished assignment, double-checking if there were any unnoticed mistakes. But unfortunately, his eyes got caught by the light pink flesh in the girl's troubled face. Her lips, still curved downward in their owner's unrest, was slightly bleeding, probably the result of the repeated self-biting.

Deliberately, he opened his mouth, intending to notify his partner about the minor injury.

"…..-san"

For some reason, the young man couldn't grasp the short girl's name, even though he was sure it slipped right out of his mouth.

"Yes?" she replied in an instant, diverting her attention from the paper in front of her.

The moment the blonde girl turned to him, the lean student's concern and confusion diminished, lost in his partner's gentle face. It was the first time she put off her serious expression ever since they started working on the assignment, and he admitted that he already missed her smile.

The green haired lad idled for a moment, drowning in the girl's green gaze, who was staring right at his face, at his concealed golden eyes she once complimented. There was always something in the way she looked at him. It was a pure, sincere gaze, showing a glimpse of a tender emotion, and it agitated him. Yet, right now, it was one thing he longed for.

So he leaned forward.

_*kiss_

Just a quick peck, a slight touch, almost non-existent even, but it was a kiss indeed.

It took few seconds for the timid man to realize what he'd just done. And as he did, he instantaneously jumped back, nearly falling from his seat in the process. He opened his mouth, trying to make up some words, but none could come out, instead making a scene that he choked on himself. His face was bright red, creating a strange contrast with the green colored hair, a combination which reminded his partner of a tomato.

After several times failed to speak anything, somehow he finally managed to spit out some awkward stutter.

"So-so-sorry, I just…"

But his stammering apology was cut off as the soft spoken girl touched his hand, prompting him to give his attention to her. She gave him a shy smile then whispered an unexpected request.

"Um… can you do it again?," she asked politely, "the kiss, I mean…"

Her cheeks were also flushed in red shade, either caused by the unusually bold request she just made, or by the excitement of the very light kiss. To be honest, it wasn't their first kiss, but it was the smaller female who always took the lead. However this time, it was the first for her boyfriend to take initiative and she was delighted because of it. Though perhaps, a little bit too delighted, almost greedy, even.

On the other hand, the green haired man froze in silence. Under normal situation, he'd be too flustered and decline the offer, probably also hastily take his leave, running away in embarrassment. Yet strangely, this time he acted otherwise. Instead of saying any words, he placed his thin fingers on the girl's face, caressing the blossoming cheeks tenderly, as if affirming that she was real.

Perhaps it was the result of the exhaustion after working on the assignment, or his frustration of being unhelpful. Perhaps it was her sweet voice, invoking the uncalled lust still lingering on his mind. Or perhaps, it was just his own longing for the girl's warmth. He wasn't sure. But at the moment, he could only think to close off the distance between himself and her.

The fair haired girl closed her eyes this time, like a child waiting on a surprise present. Her slightly swollen lips opened a bit, eager for the second kiss, inviting the already enticed young man.

When their lips met, it was sweeter from any other kissed they had had before. More exciting, more tantalizing, more addicting. So they savored the moment as much as possible, molding their lips together in a painfully slow manner, holding each other's selves back, so they wouldn't end the kiss any sooner. And none of the two wanted the kiss to end.

Thus, the lovers continued the kiss. Until they both ran out of breath and their lips swollen. Until their sense of reasons was overwhelmed by the intoxicating sensation. Until the originally tender passion had unintentionally changed into a more craving obsession, a darker desire, a lust.

But still, they didn't want to end the kiss, just yet. Just not yet.

The pure, gentle kisses had now gone, replaced by a lust laden dance, with tongues busily entwined with each other, each sweep causing a jolt of electricity running through both of them. Two pairs of hand clang on each other closely, his around her waist and hers around his neck. Who knew how or when it happened, but the short girl was now already on her boyfriend laps, pressing her own body to his, causing a sweet friction every little move they made, which only heightened the intensity of the kiss.

With their lips still connected, the young man could only hear his partner, no, his girlfriend's soft moan echoed inside his head, and it excited him more. Somewhere deep inside his mind, a part of his reasons screamed at him to immediately cease their action. It reminded him about their unfinished assignment, their original plan in the library. It also warned him of consequences of their indecent act if they were caught, how his guardian would find out, how it would taint the girl's reputation, and how unworthy he was of her.

Yet, he didn't want to care.

Instead, he craved for more.

He moved one of his hands from her waist to the back of her head, tangled in her soft locks, as he tried to deepen the kiss, which was gladly reciprocated by the girl sitting atop him. At the same time, his other hand boldly advanced to her full bosom, at first amazed by the size, but then eagerly squeezed the tender flesh.

It was soft, much softer than he ever imagined, with a bit of suppleness that prompted him to be bolder. His hand then proceeded to fondle the squishy tissue. Gently at first, slow and torturing, but only before his hand discovered a slightly hardened area, which he instinctively rolled with his thumb, causing the petite girl to pull away from their kiss and let out a delighted squeal.

_*THUD_

It was a single thud on the window that pulled the two lovers back to their senses. Back from the intoxicating passion they were drowning in. Back to the reality, to their surrounding, their secret rendezvous spot, the quiet corner of the huge library, hidden by the tall bookshelves. Rescued from the maddening fervor that almost consumed them.

Searching for the source of the alerting sound, the pair turned to the window by their seat. It was a pigeon, ignorantly preening his feather in front of the transparent wall, probably looking for a place to rest for the night. The young couple just noticed how beautiful the view from the window was. The sky was clear that night, displaying the countless stars in its lid, with a crescent moon shining brightly over them. While on the ground, the luminous light from the countless lamps illuminated the street and the rest of the academy, giving it an illusory feel, almost otherworldly.

For a few moments, the couple got enthralled by the dazzling scenery, unaware of the risque position they were in. The blonde girl was straddling her boyfriend, arms still wrapped around his neck. While the green haired lad was in a more questioning stance, since one of his hands was clearly placed on her breast.

The moment the realization hit them, the two instantaneously jerked back, letting go of whatever they was holding, or touching, just a moment ago.

"Ah... Um… I'm sorry…" the green haired man apologized, flustered even more than before. Out of shame, he tried to move away from his small framed partner, but unfortunately, his escape was prevented by the fact that she was still seated on his lap.

"…"

Unsure what to do, the lean student kept his mouth shut. It was a very awkward silence for the young couple, as none of them dared to speak any words, nor to look at each other face. The young man turned his face to his side, to the bookshelves surrounding their secret rendezvous spot, while the fair haired female leaned her forehead on his chest, looking downward.

"Umm… …..-san," the embarrassed lad finally gathered enough courage to call the speechless girl, although once again, her name was blurred from his mind.

"Could you move from my lap?" he asked, pointing out the suggestive, awkward position they were currently in, even though deep inside, he admitted it was kinda nice to have her there, so close to himself. It was when he noticed the faint sweet smell coming from the fair haired girl. A pleasant, calming scent that he certainly would never get bored of.

"…."

Still, the petite girl only answered with silence.

Puzzled by his partner's unusual manner, the lean man pulled aback, making a small distance between them so he could look at her face. Unfortunately she kept her head down, so all he could see was her blossoming cheeks, along the splash of red that reached her ears. Even more confused, he changed his eyes' direction downward, following her line of sight. A part of him died when he realized the reason she was stunned.

She was staring at was his pants, or to be precise, his lower region, which now got an undeniable evident bulk.

"So-so-sorry, I didn't mean this way!" he panicked, almost jumped from his seat in, but his act was blocked as the frozen girl was still straddling him.

"…."

Once again, there was no words spoken, only a torturous stillness. The flustered youth cursed himself and swore that he'd probably kill himself after he got back to his dorm.

Fortunately, his plan for suicide was interrupted when he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

The soft spoken girl finally brought her head up and looked right to his face. Her cheeks were still flushed, just like an innocent kid, but there was something darker in her green eyes. Instead of the usual modesty and gentleness, the young man found a wicked desire, a want, needy and inviting, almost mischievous even. She then opened her now swollen lips, once again whispering a request that made her boyfriend's heart stopped for a second.

"Shall we continue in my room?"

The green haired man dropped his jaw.

At first, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought it must be his lust soaked mind playing trick on his auditory nerves, seducing him to fall into a deeper vice than he already had. Offering a delicious, sweet, yet forbidden temptation that he would undoubtedly succumb to, despite the severe warning from his rationale.

However, all his hesitation dissolved when his golden eyes caught a glimpse of the itching hunger in his partner's gaze, projecting the same craving like his own. Swallowing the last of his reasons, he silently gave a nod.

Only a single nod, but it was enough affirmation for the blushing female, who smiled gleefully at her boyfriend's reply. She then stood up from his lap and hastily collected their unfinished assignment, which was left unattended on the table, forgotten by the sudden burst of passion.

Once all the papers got into her arm, the petite girl turned to the idle man, who was still dumbfounded by the courses of events just happened. With her free hand, she hauled the blushing lad's arm, prompting him to stand up. She gave him her sweetest smile, right before sprinted toward the library's exit, pulling the dazed man along.

As the couple dashed through the book-filled facility, they involuntarily drew the public attention with the sound of their quickened steps, albeit there weren't as many people there by that hour. Most students they passed gave them a puzzled look, questioning what in the devil happened to them, while some just smiled and chuckled, seemed to understand the reasons behind their hurried feet and burning cheeks. The young man even caught an elderly librarian gave him a thumb up, even if he at the moment couldn't comprehend the meaning behind the gesture.

Nonetheless, there were also some who were clearly annoyed by the ruckus, voicing complains that the pair had disturbed the peace of the study and other students. Or perhaps, they were just envious of the couple's public show of affection, as the two kept holding hands all during their run, never letting go of each other.

The pair took a little break when the moment they got out from the athenaeum, examining their surrounding, remembered that their relationship still needed to be kept hidden. It was dark outside, only lightened by the streets lamps and the floating moon, just as they'd seen from above before. Fortunately, there were only a few people to be seen, which eased the couple's worries from being found out.

Trying not to be rash, the blonde girl put on the hood of her long robe, before giving one last smile to her boyfriend. With their fingers still interlocked, the two blushing youth continued their run to the girl quarter.

The rules officially stated that students were prohibited from entering the dormitory of the opposite sex. However since the appearance of the Black Beast, the academy tended to overlook any violation of the said regulation, focusing to the urgent catastrophe. Nowadays, it was not rare to see male students loitering around in the female quarter, and vice versa. Some joked that the institute was helping to prevent the extinction of the human race in its own way.

But the couple's circumstance was a little different, so they still needed to sneak in the facility unnoticed. The green haired student could feel his fingers shaking under the pressure, fearing the repercussion of his act, and also because of the exhilarating thrill he felt for the first time. Contrary to his boyfriend's suspense and nervousness, the short girl stayed amiably composed. She was constantly smiling throughout the brief stealth operation, sometimes even letting out an innocent giggle, just like a child playing a game of hide-and-seek.

After successfully avoiding the passing students and academy staffs several times, the pair finally reached their destination, her room. The hooded female hurriedly unlocked its door and entered, pulling the tall man inside as well, just before slammed tight the entrance.

Out of exhaustion and excitement, the two youth fell into the floor in a sitting position. Both leaned their head on the wooden lid, still panting from the little adventure they had just had. The young man closed his concealed golden eyes for a few seconds, before adapting to the room's darkness, since there was only moonlight seeping from the window to light the enclosed space.

The furniture and interior was just like his own room, the standard design for every student living in the dorm. And just like her prim and proper look, her room was simple and tidy, only flawed by the clump of papers and parchment left neglected on the wooden tile. He recognized the piles as dossiers for their assignment, judging from the complex alchemical tabulations and formula written on them. Although strangely, between the heaps of alchemy papers, there were also some scribbles of a magic circle. It resembled a teleportation circle, yet it was clear that the girl had modified them for a different purpose, be it a summoning portal, or an extensive barrier, or even perhaps, a warp gate.

As if asking for his attention, a faint scent of herb hit the thin man's nose. Curiously, he scanned the dim room, searching for the source of the aromatic smell. His eyes caught the sight of a small bush on the window sill. Looking more thoroughly, it was actually a mini herb garden, filled with small, yet numerous plants of different varieties. That explained the herb tea his sweet partner usually brought, the male student concluded.

"Ah, the paper…," the girl's sudden whimper called him from his observation, back to the reality.

Their report was carelessly spread out on the floor, probably had fallen from her arm the time she opened the door before. Slightly pouting, the room's owner moved from her sitting position to collect the disarrayed articles. And like it was a natural thing to do, the young man proceeded to help his partner, forgetting their previous burst of passion, and their not-so-pure intention to be in that place.

However, while picking up the scattered sheets, their fingers accidentally touched.

In an instant, electricity ran through both of them.

Jolted by the sudden spark, they turned to each other's face, dropping the papers they had gathered from their hands, making the thin materials littered the room again. The shade of red returned to the two youths' cheeks, as they regained the aforementioned fervor, previously overridden by the exhaustion from their run.

The couple spent a few moments in silence, drowned in their partner's gaze, only to find the same greedy desire in each of them. Still with no words spoken, they unconsciously moved toward one another. Slightly, slowly, that it looked like time almost stopped around them. Bit by bit, they kept going closer and closer, until their faces were merely a breath away from each other.

"Wait," it was the lean man who halted their action.

"We should move to the bed."

He knew, when they kissed again, there would no stopping.

So instead, the green haired lad stood up and offered his hand to the sitting girl, who gladly accepted his courtesy with a delightful smile. Hand in hand, they walked together to the bed. Despite his calmed breathing, the male student's heart was beginning to throb with the returning excitement. The short distance, which was only several steps, seemed much further than their previous trip from the library.

As they got in front of the sleeping furniture, the tall man paused, unsure what to do next. Feeling her boyfriend's uncertainty, the fair haired girl once again took the lead. She let go of his hand and put off her round glasses, placing them on her desk near the bed. After that, her fingers started working on her outfit, first her hooded robe, which easily fell on the cold tile, then to her uniform's top. Understanding the hints his partner gave, the young man followed her action and proceeded to unbutton his own shirt.

In a matter of minutes, the couple were left only in their underwear. Their taken-off uniforms were laid on the floor, properly folded near their standing, as if they were to perform some kind of a ceremony.

They stood in silence for a moment, astonished by the view of their lovers' bare state before them, adorned by the pale moonlight flowing from the window. The green haired man swallowed hard the moment he glanced at his girlfriend, roused by the sight of her unblemished skin and curves she kept hidden under the long robe she usually wore. On the other hand, the short girl's reaction was more honest, as she let out an amazed gasp at how well-toned her boyfriend was, contrasting his thin and pale appearance.

Breaking the awkward, yet delightful stillness, the tall lad took a step forward. He brought his hands to her face, cupping her blossomed cheeks, once again immersed in her bright green gaze. With his slightly shaking thumb, he traced her open, inviting lips with his thumb, just before sealing the distance between them with a tender, deep kiss.

The moment their lips met, something exploded inside their mind, diminishing any restraints, rationales, and insecurities that had been holding them back before, leaving only a craving for each other. The blonde female tilted her head, allowing her boyfriend to deepen their kiss, while her hands crawled on his back, caressing the skin there and eagerly drew him closer.

He groaned in her mouth when their body pressed together, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. As a reply to her touch, his hands left her face. One moved to the back of her neck, holding her position while he hungrily devoured her keen lips. In the same time, the other hand ran down her side and curves, exploring the untouched skin, amazed how the silky flesh perfectly mold against his palms.

Starting to drown in his own lust, the tall man grabbed his lover's rear, gently fondling the soft tissue before ground his hips to hers, rubbing his hardness on her sensitive skin. The newfound pleasure caused both of them trembled and let out a low moan in their bound lips, almost in synch.

Encouraged by the positive respond, his hand moved even lower, reaching her most private part. First surprised at the dampness of the silky lace, but then impatiently slipped under the fabric. Curiously, he slid a finger inside her, causing the petite girl to jerk back in surprise.

His finger was shy in the beginning, uncertain and a little fumbling. But as he noticed the increasing wetness on the sensitive flesh, the clumsy touches gradually changed into bold and steady thrusts, drawing constant soft moans out from the girl he was still kissing. It was when he inadvertently hit a buried, delicate spot inside her that the fair haired female almost fell down, knees went weak from pleasure.

Recognizing the sign to move on, the green haired man stopped his touch to lay his girlfriend on the soft mattress. As he positioned himself above the quivering girl, he paused for a moment, trying to catch a little break between the intense acts.

However, his petite girlfriend, who was now under him, didn't give him the chance to rest. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back toward her face, kissing him even harder than before. She greedily sucked on his lips, daringly nipping on the swollen flesh, before her tongue ventured inside his mouth, intertwining with his eager tongue.

Fueled even further by the girl's audacity, the young man used one hand to cup her ample breast, while the other sank in the soft mattress to hold his awkward stance. Gently, he fondled the soft flesh, enjoying its velvety feel, before entrapped the pointy tip between his thumb and index finger. In an instant, a sudden electricity running through the girl's small body, compelling her to pull away from her kiss with a gasp, thus ending the assault on his lips.

Freed from the sweet confinement, his lips moved downward to explore the bare skin, devouring whatever laid on its path. He nibbled at the flushed skin, intentionally leaving a trail of red spots, as if marking her. His exploration stopped only when he reached the hardened bud he played with before, which he eagerly took into his mouth. Fancying the sweet taste, he hungrily rolled his tongue on the curved mound, much like a child eating a cone ice cream, with teeth barely grazing on the delicate peak. In respond, the petite blonde arched her back and sank her nails into his scalp, bringing a slight pain that only excited him even further.

Not wanting to stay still, his now idle hand advanced to her stomach and went lower, planning to continue the postponed action earlier. Once again, he slipped under her underwear, satisfied when he found the sensitive place even wetter than before. He slowly teased the waiting folds before boldly slid two fingers inside the heat, instead of one, causing the girl to writhe under him, her wall firmly clamped around his lean fingers every time they thrust into her.

In a sudden, the gasping girl gripped his hand, abruptly stopping his torturing touch.

"Please…" with ragged breaths, she whispered a desperate plea.

The green haired youth mean didn't need to ask what she meant, or what she was begging for, but he was sure to oblige without the slightest doubt.

Obeying the tortured girl's request, his hand unwillingly left the twitching flesh to move to the hem of the soaked fabric on her hips. In one quick motion, he removed the last piece of clothing, sliding it down her trembling legs and put it aside, then proceeded to do the same thing on himself.

The short girl purred in admiration when she saw his boyfriend's aroused member, dark and hard before her creamy thigh. She then opened her leg wide, eager and inviting, seemed unbothered by the obscenity she just did, consciously or not. The lean man swallowed hard at the seductive, lewd even, scene then impatiently rubbed himself on her opening, covering his length with her overflowing honey, before gently slid into her.

Both of them gasped in synch when he entered her, starting from the tip. Soft moans steadily leaked out from the blonde's lips as her boyfriend slowly pushed further inside her. Bit by bit, he forced the tight, warm flesh to accommodate him, gradually stretching her squirming inside with his hardness, until all of him was buried deep within her, filling her in the most wonderful way.

The lovers paused for awhile when he was fully inside her, both out of breath. They stared into each other's eyes again, finding the mutual passion, fervor, and hunger, also the raw, unrestrained lust that almost overwhelming. Yet, behind those dark desires, laid also the honest, purer emotions. Happiness. Satisfaction. Fulfillment. And above all, affection.

Leaning over his girlfriend, the young man started to move in a slow manner. One of his hands settled on her soft curve, holding her close so he wouldn't slip out from her warmth when he slid himself in and out. While the other clenched hard on the sweat-soaked sheet as he struggled to suppress the invading pleasure, wanting to prolong the blissful moment as much as possible. He buried his face on the creak of the girl's neck, pleasantly inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent, like a cat drunk of catnips, unsure if it was calming him down or instead, depleting his already dwindling self-restraint.

On the contrary, the petite girl, relieved by the leisurely pace, mischievously started her own exploration on his boyfriend's skin, nibbling on the exposed neck and shoulder in front of her. She bit and sucked on his collarbone, marking him, just like he had done to her. At the same time, her fingertips crawled on his toned chest, teasing the bare skin and played with his unexpectedly sensitive buds, returning the favor he did on her earlier. Between her own moans, the blonde purred in satisfaction as her actions victoriously drew a low groan from the exerted man above her.

Annoyed by his girlfriend's assault, albeit enjoying it, the cornered man growled, before decided to put an end to the tormenting touches. One by one, he grabbed the insolent hands and pinned them on her sides, interlocking his fingers with hers. Not long, he also caught her adventurous lips with his own, completely sealing the teasing girl's movement. As if to punish her mischief, he slid his tongue in and out her eager mouth slowly, matching the excruciating pace of his thrusts below, which left the confined girl writhe in dissatisfaction.

But it was when the short girl successfully wrapped her legs around his waist that the young man finally began to lose control, as the slight shift in their position unexpectedly allowed him to reach the hidden sweet spot from before and in turn, made her moaned his name in their kiss. Sure, he found it pleasant every time his name came out from the girl's lips, but hearing his name called in such desperate way was just… alluring? Gratifying? Fulfilling? The lean youth himself wasn't sure anymore. Yet, all he wanted for now was to hear his lover screamed his name in ecstasy.

Thus, the enticed man started to break off his steady rhythm, overwhelmed by the raw desire. He thrust in and out of her forcefully, almost in a bestial manner, while making sure to hit the aforementioned spot in every stroke. The fair haired girl could only let out high-pitched squeals as the waves of pleasure relentlessly crashed into her. But it wasn't long until a more powerful surge vibrated through her body, that her inside went into spasm, mercilessly tightened around her boyfriend and drove him into the same frenzy as her.

Together, the lovers fell into the blissful euphoria, calling each other's name in their release.

With strength slipping out of him, the tall man fell atop of his smaller girlfriend, exhausted. He stayed still for awhile, unintentionally crushing the petite girl with his weight, although she wasn't bothered, even enjoyed the affirming warmth.

After catching his uneven breath, the lean youth rolled on his side to face his lover. His golden eyes stared at her rosy face, still glowing from the burst of passion. She was beautiful. He placed his hand in her cheek and slipped some wet strands of golden hair behind her ear, grateful of the blessing before him. Then he kissed her one more time, a chaste and tender kiss.

"Trinity-san," at last, the green haired man finally could grasp his lover's name. "I…"

"Shh…," the half-lidded girl put her finger on his lips, seemed to already understand what he meant to say. She gave him a blissful smile and whispered.

"I love you too, Kazuma-kun"

A green haired man leaped awake in his bedroom. Heart beat irregularly, along with jagged breaths and cold sweat running through his naked body. His golden eyes blinked a few times, ensuring himself that he was fully conscious, before instinctively looked around the quarter.

The room was dark, as it was probably not dawn yet, and quiet, leaving only the sound of his heavy breathing. Recalling the dream he just had, the lean man hastily took a glance at the side of his bed, only to find it empty, with no trace of any other human, nor living being, been there.

Secretly glad of the discovery, he brought his hand to his forehead, wiping the beading sweat between his brows. He decided to leave the hand there for a moment, while he once again closed his eyes, trying to collect his jumbled mind. The dream he just had was too vivid, too real. The girl, the kiss, the touch, the heat, the lust, all of it. The lean man sworn he could still feel the girl's sweet smell and warmth still lingered on his skin.

But not long after, his turmoil quickly turned into an anguished, bitter fury. He clenched his teeth and in a sudden, slammed his fist to the empty side of his bed, right next to him, where the girl would have been sleeping, if only his dream had been real.

"Fuck it, Trinity Glassfield!"

…

..

.

A /N :

Woohooo, lemon on the first chapter! \(^ 0 ^ ) /

Some little clarification, it's said in the beginning of Phase Shift 1 light novel (there's already an ongoing translation of it, all hail the translator!) that Kazuma didn't remember anything before the events in the novel, even though he was already in the Magic Guild for 7 years. And since I am pro with Kazuma x Trinity pairing, I get the idea that she was striving to approach him after he got amnesiac. So my conclusion is that they were already a couple before, and you know what a young healthy couple might did, especially that this fic has M-rating ;)

And thanks to some fanarts, I really like the idea that Trinity is the leading one in the relationship. The quiet ones are usually more notorious that it was fun to write. And Kazuma is too cute to resist.

As a sidenote, here I assume that Hazama didn't remember anything from of the forgotten 7 years in Kazuma's life, only the times after he got amnesiac. Hence, he also didn't remember of Kazuma's feeling and involvement with Trinity, explaining that bastard's attitude toward the poor girl.

I also have to confess, this first chapter went longer and longer whenever I continued it. At first, I didn't plan on putting this much detail in the dream sequences, almost only lemon even. But as my idea expanded, this chapter also grew in length.

Actually this is my first completed lemon and I kinda feel the lemon scene, also the whole chapter is quite dragging. So readers, please tell me what you think, advices and critiques included.

P.S. Please don't leave yet, I swear there will be a plot after this.

Posted on 10 November 2013.


	4. Songs of the Little Bird

**Songs of the Little Bird**

A little bird sings about a simple story…  
A clumsy boy and a cheery girl…  
And an irreplaceable bond that is shared...  
Thus…  
She sings her feeling to her beloved…

"_I love 'you', it is that simple"_

A little bird sings about a simple story…  
An immature anxiety and a tender emotion…  
And beautiful moments to be cherished...  
Thus…  
She plays a happy tune for her beloved…

_ "It is 'your' modesty, 'your' shy smiles for me"_

A little bird sings about a simple story…  
The foolish mistakes and the earnest laughs…  
And countless memories to be treasured…  
Thus…  
She plays a joyous melody for her beloved…

_ "It is 'your' kindness, 'your' gentle kisses to me"_

A little bird sings about a simple story…  
The awkward embraces and the soothing warmth…  
And a wishful future to be prayed…  
Thus…  
She plays a peaceful lullaby for her beloved…

_ "It is 'your' sincerity, 'your' genuine promise to me"_

But then...

The little bird sings about a sudden parting…  
Bitter words and distant gaze…  
And a lost memory that caused it all…  
Thus…  
She sings her the song of her sorrow…

"_Yet, 'you' forget about them all"_

The little bird now sings to reach her precious one …  
Lamenting over an unfulfilled oath…  
Quietly drowning in her hidden tears…  
But still…  
Her song doesn't reach him…  
Her song can't reach him…

_"So, please, even a tiny bit…"_

The little bird now sings about her forgotten existence…  
Struggling to recover the wistful yesterdays …  
Slowly breaking her wings behind her fabricated smile…  
But still…  
The little bird continues to sing…  
The little bird continues to sing…

_"Please remember me"_

_..._

_.._

_._

A/N :  
As much as I enjoy Blazblue music (and no surprise, Hazama's Gluttony Fang is my fave), the game with the most beautiful music that I have listened by far is still Ar Tonelico series, for me at least.

Nowadays, I usually listened to that series' OST and Hymn Concert whenever I was in front of my laptop, including the time when I worked on this fic. And I admit there are a number of things from that game that influenced this fic. This poem is one of them, especially inspired by EXEC_HARMONIOUS.

If any of you are curious, I recommend listening to them in youtube them since there are translations included there. If you do go to youtube, don't forget to search EXEC_CHRONICLE KEY, don't ask why, just do :p

And next is a more light-hearted chapter. I decided to post these two together, since I don't feel right if I only post this poem alone.

Also, I turned off the notification from fanfic, so I just realized all the reviews and faves. You all really made my day ^^

Thanks for the kind reviews, readers, especially AzureMage and New fan. You two really made me smile like a fool. And thanks also for the faves and follows.

Have an awesome day, like always.


	5. Fragment 02 : Reluctant Consultation

Disclaimer : I don't own Blazblue. If I did, I'd have Daisuke Ishiwatari colaborate with Akira Tsuchiya from GUST and Akiko Shikata to create the game music, or with the whole team behind Ar Tonelico if needed. I have written my reasons on previous chapter's note. If you are curious, just search in youtube : Ar Tonelico EXEC_CHRONICLE KEY, METHOD_REPLEKIA, EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE, EXEC_PAJA#MISYA Extracting, EXEC_FLIP_FUSIONSPHERE, also Hoshi no Meguri Uta, EXEC_PHANTASMAGORIA, METHOD_ALTERNATION… there's still many more, but I got too many too list. Ah, don't forget XaaaCi. For the last one, I WARNED you not to wear earphone with volume up if you get to listen to it. JUST. DON'T.

FYI, my fave song is Chronicle Key.

By the way, yes, you readers may bash me for advertising a whole different game in this fandom, but do it after listening to the songs and read the lyrics while you are at it.

.

..

…

Fragment 02 :

**Reluctant Consultation**

A tall man, dressed in black from head to toe, strode across the empty wide corridor. As no one around, the lean man playfully held out a knife in one hand, marring the porcelain wall while leisurely walking toward a certain section of the quiet building, to the laboratory of the masked friend of his. A black fedora laid on the top of his head, covering the unusual green colored hair, strangely perfecting the said man's sleek look, even though he was being indoor. Despite his usual grin, it was clear that the captain of Intelligence Department Hazama was in a foul mood.

The too vivid dreams had been assaulting him for the past week, showing a recollections of events that made him shudder in disgust. The endearing, fluffy stuffs that only a young couple would do, tasted like a pastry overdosed with sugar, so sweet that he wanted to puke.

Not only that, the tall man was sure it wasn't himself in the dream. It was the gutless guy whose name he had discarded a long time ago, his 'past' self. Still, the dreams were just too real. It felt like that it was his own lips that kissed her, it was his own hands that touched her, it was his own arms that embraced her… And it was his own mind that voiced adoration to that woman.

_"I love you too… "_

Fuck, that glasses must have done something on their last meeting, or fight, to be exact. The informant remembered the hard blow he received on his head, a direct hit from the oversized staff. Who thought that bitch could be so brutal? Despite her current tiny state, she still could bring him some trouble. The lean captain swore he'd really have her killed that time if only he didn't need to wring the information about Kushinada Lynchpin's whereabouts from her and Phantom didn't interfere in the end.

However, in the dreams, she was much, much more amiable, much more loving, just like she used to be, in the old days. Before he stabbed her in the chest and dropped her into the Cauldron, it was.

In spite of that, the green-haired man never expected that meek woman was the assertive type, as those repulsive visions also included some adult activities 'they' had done. Mostly, she was the one to make the first move, or at least, tempted 'him' to initiate the acts.

Damn, he thought 'they' were in a chaste, boring relationship. Yes, he had a hunch that 'they' were in a pretty close relationship before, but it never crossed his mind that 'they' had done anything past holding hands. 'He' was too much a chicken, anyway. However, the recurrent revelations told otherwise, one of the dreams even showed 'they' did the deed while still in the library. Hey, shouldn't good kids like 'he' and that glasses do the things good kids do, like studying, in the library?

Hazama cursed one more time as he tried to clear the mental image out from his head, continuing his trip to the Engineering Department floor. He certainly needed to consult the masked scientist.

Despite of that, the tall informant was actually a bit reluctant to see the colonel of the Engineering Department. He was pretty sure that his partner would without a doubt, put him through the procedure he used on his unfortunate potential test subjects. 'Soul Examination', he said. Bullshit, all the bastard did was probing into his victims' mind and memory, sometimes performed an intentional mistake to corrupt the soul for his own enjoyment.

The world had to be really grateful that it was him who was paired with Ouroboros, not that masked psychopath. He couldn't imagine what kind of havoc the mad scientist would cause if that happened. Not that he didn't want to witness though, but the lean captain was certain that he himself would be included in the puppeteer's victims list. Yes, Relius Clover was such a man.

Hazama could only be chagrined at his awaited fate on his aforementioned partner's hand. It seemed his day couldn't get any worse, could it? He drew a long sigh, feet still walking to his destination.

Fortunately, there was one thing that the black clad man was secretly glad of. His 'other' self, who called himself Yuuki Terumi, had been sleeping ever since their success in shutting down the Supreme Program, Takamagahara. He replayed the ghost's words in his mind.

_"Hazama-kun, Takamagahara is already screwed and I think I have overworked myself, so I'm going to celebrate this with a nice, long sleep. You already know the plans, right? I'll leave it all to you. Don't wake me up except when the little puppy or little dolly showed up. And make sure you don't die when I was sleeping. Ciao. I'll call you when I get up."_

Lazy bastard, he cursed. Though he admitted he was a bit thankful for that. If his 'other' self ever found out about his recurrent dreams, he'd surely humiliate him without mercy.

_"Wet dreams? How old are you? Twelve?"_

_"With that glasses? Are you that sexually frustrated, Hazama-chan? Kukukuku…."_

The green-haired informant could imagine what the cruel man would say. He bit his lip, it was only a matter of time until the ghost found out anyway. After all, even if they didn't share the same mind, they still shared the same body. And Relius would certainly include Terumi in their examination regarding the matter. The realization only made the captain's mood grew fouler as he reached the gate to the Engineering Department.

Not to mention, a number of his beloved knives was gone too, he grunted. The knives set was made on a special order, the tall man noted. It was an expensive one to boot, and he was certain he had already thrown the knivesmith to the cauldron on the construction of Mu-12.

Damn it all, it seemed the world hated him with all its might, if it hadn't already.

"Haaa…. Fuck it all,"Hazama sighed in as he stepped down the stair, just a few more turns to the masked scientist's lab.

But first, he needed a proper way to talk his problem to the puppeteer, as he was sure that any wrong selection of words would definitely put him into Relius's potential test subjects list. The black clad captain imagined how to start his 'consultation'.

"_Excuse me, Professor. Can I have some of your precious time? I really need to talk to you. There's something bothering me recently… _"

Wait. It looked like the opening of an office confession scene in porns. Try a different one.

"_Colonel, can you help me with a little problem? Recently I had some really strange dreams. It's not what it look like, okay? Please listen until I finish first. I dreamt about a certain woman. We were a couple in the dreams, we held hands, we hugged, and so on… Oh yes, there's some touching too…"_

Damn, now he sounded like a teenager confessing his wet dreams to his father. The hit on his head must have affected him in more ways than one. How about this one?

_"Hey, Relius, can you do some check up on me? For the past days, I have been getting some too vivid lewd dreams about a certain busty blondie with glasses. Yeah, she used to be one of some bunch of freaks who eradicated a super-powerful entity that endangered mankind a century ago. She's also kinda my ex,in a sense. And don't forget I killed her myself lol."_

That would summarize it all, he thought, but it just didn't seem right.

As the green-haired man was still contemplating how to properly explain his troubling circumstances, he unknowingly had arrived in front of the masked colonel's lab.

"Well, shit."

For a moment, Hazama stood still in front the metal door, dreading the horrible fate waiting for him. He sighed one more time before decided to enter the ghastly place.

.

The time the metal board slid open, a putrid smell hit the captain's nose. It was the mix of disinfectant, oil, blood, and many more various chemical elements, the smell one would expect from a mad scientist's laboratory, but never a smell one would want on his or her house, except for the psychopath himself.

Trying to ignore the nasty stench, Hazama looked around the interior. Relius' laboratory was still disorganized as ever. Several operating tables spread inside the room, while numerous tools scattered on the floor. But disturbingly, the should-be-white wall and tile was smudged by the splatters of red color and other liquid. Not only that, a number of dangling shadows was still hanging on the wall, the leftovers from the professor's unfortunate test subjects. The black clad man could also spot several newer blood stains in the ceiling, probably from the tempering of Nu-12. In short, Relius Clover's laboratoty was a perfect poster image for a slaughterhouse.

"Colonel~, are you there?" the lean informant called his partner rather cheerfully, despite his earlier foul mood.

"Ah, Hazama, I've been expecting you," the blonde older man replied without looking at his caller. He was sitting in his desk, skimming through a stack of papers in front of him, while his assistant and weapon, the human-sized puppet, Ignis stood still by his side.

"Hmm, what's this?" Hazama stopped by an operating table he was just about to pass, his attention caught by the gruesome scene on its surface. It was clear that the psycho had performed unimaginable things to the poor creature, probably while it was still living. Judging from the remaining parts, it was not a human, fortunately, though he was sure the said man would do the same thing even if it was a human.

"Tartar?" he noticed the shape of the maw, the only recognizable thing left from the tiny bloody carnage.

"There's your knives," the scientist ignored his curious visitor's question, still continuing his read. In his stead, the red puppet approached the said guest to deliver the silver weapons.

"Ow, I've been looking for them all around," the green haired captain's mood improved a little as his treasure came back to his hands. He immediately put the sharp objects on their sheath on his back pocket, their usual place. "Where did you find them by the way?"

"I apologize for taking them without telling," the masked professor stayed still in his position. But at least now he was looking at the man he was conversing with, diverting himself from the thick book in his hands.

Being used to explain everything to his partner, Relius continued, "I needed them to substitute my tools for that," he pointed at the experiment table near the still standing colleague. "Don't worry, I have washed them thoroughly," he added.

"You used my knives to dissect a worm?!" Unsurprisingly, the weapons' owner was pissed.

"It was still alive, so it is a vivisection," the puppeteer replied in a bland tone.

"Like I fucking care! Don't you use scalpels for that kind of stuffs anyway?!"

"Could't find them."

"..."

Hazama drew a long sigh, deciding to cease off his anger. At this point, he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with his life-long partner in crime.

"So what's that for anyway?", he took empty chair in front of the scientist's desk, undisturbed by the dark stain on its cushion that appeared to be blood. The usual polite smile was back on his face.

"I'm sure you have your reason, Professor," he continued. "But if not, it'll be my turn to get my laugh at your disfigured corpse." His usually closed eyes were now opened, showing the gleaming golden irises. The informant was serious this time. Even though he didn't really mean the threat, he still had to make sure the same accident wouldn't happen for the second time.

"Your anger for the knives is truly foolish and unnecessary, Hazama." Relius closed the book he was viewing and put it on the desk. "And you should have understood that I always did it for science."

"And what scientific discovery that have you found from that low life form of a worm, oh great Professor Relius Clover?" the black clad man replied sarcastically, intentionally mocking the latter's statement.

"There," the stoic professor threw a small object to his grinning partner.

"Whoopsie." Despite the clumsy remark, the captain's hand skillfully caught the said item. It was a glass vial, filled with a yellowish clear liquid.

"Tartar extract," the masked man explained, once again without being asked, "it has a lot of diverse property. Ropivacaine, methohexitone, ethanol, sodium thiopental, bremelanotide, cyanide, benzodiazepine, …., ethylene glycol,…. , cinchocaine, ampakine, also…. , bolandiol,….. "

Hazama frowned at all the foreign jargons his colleague blurted. "Just go to the point, Colonel. What's this thing for?"

"You could say a wild-card poison." The puppeteer took out a shot glass from his desk drawer.

"Wild-card? What do you mean?" the knife user was actually not too fond of poison, although he'd without doubt made use of the said method if the situation called. It was just he preferred to bring people down with his own hands, probably letting them got the upper hand first before turning the table in an instant just to humiliate them. It was a real amusing game. However, the phrase 'wild-card' piqued his curiosity.

"It causes different reactions to different people," the scientist answered.

"I've tested it on some remaining soldiers, also Arakune and Miss Litchi," he went on. "Some soldiers died at the moment they come into contact with the poison, while the other showed a slight health disturbance, like feeling dizzy or paralyzed. Arakune crumbled into pieces for a few hours before regained his form, while Miss Litchi got into a drunk-like state and chased around female soldiers. But there are also some subjects who improved in physical capability and felt better than ever instead."

"Oooh… quite a funny stuff, isn't it?" the informant mused on the small glass container with great interest. "But, I don't need it," only to throw the item back to the older man. He was honest about being interested though, but the random effect the poison had was too much a gamble. It wouldn't be fun if his opponent got the better of him instead when he put the said toy into play.

"I don't plan to give it to you." Relius clarified, his hands opening the flask's lid.

"Always a serious guy, aren't you Colonel~?" the green haired visitor sighed again at his partner's bluntness.

In silence, the professor filled the shot glass he took out earlier the yellowish liquid, before nonchalantly served the venom to the man sitting in front of him.

"Here, Hazama. Please drink it."

"What?!" His masked friend's casual proposition caught him by surprise.

"Since the effect differs for each person, I want to list the possibilities as much as I can."

This time the black clad captain couldn't find a good retort. His partner was really such a stony man.

"Sorry, Colonel," he exhaled. "You better ask Terumi-san when he's back later. I'm not risking the possibility of sudden death in your hand."

"Your answer is just as I expected," the stoic colonel professed, he withdrew the small glass and pour the content back to the vial.

_"So why the fuck you still offered me for, you psycho?!"_

Hazama cursed in his head. And while at it, a nice jest also crossed his mind, "If you really want to list all the poison's effects, why don't you test it on yourself too, Professor?" he winked, taunting the blonde older man.

"I have," the puppeteer replied in flat tone, "I feel nothing changed, though," he added.

For the second time of the day, the informant was successfully rendered speechless. Yes, Relius Clover was such a man.

It was also the time the lean captain realized something amiss with his partner. The stacks of papers the blonde man was engrossed in before were clearly not research papers like usual, but rather, a photo collections of his family, mostly his son, to be exact.

"No, there's definitely something wrong with you, Colonel." This time, it was the knife user who used the bland tone.

"Can you tell, Hazama? I'm sure I didn't feel anything." The scientist reopened the thick book he was viewing earlier, now looking from a close distance, it was actually his family album.

"You are now acting like a good family man, Relius. Even I find it creepy as hell," the green haired man pointed out, still in the same bland tone. His golden eyes were now opened.

"So, the poison effect is not always physical. Hmmm, interesting." On the contrary, the masked professor seemed undisturbed by the revelation, amused even. As he flipped through the thick album, he blurted out a very unexpected comment, "By the way, my son is starting to grow into a fine man, don't you think so, Hazama?" He smiled gently, almost like a proud father he should have been.

The black clad captain shuddered at the sight of his partner's bizarre behavior. Damn, the poison must be a real deal. He was secretly glad to have refused the psycho's attempt earlier.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to comment on that," Hazama casually voiced his disinterest in his colleague's family affair. He stood up from his seat. With all the anomalies, he was more than ready to step out from the dreaded place any moment. "I think I'll see the Imperator after this, she must have missed me already."

"And speaking of that, do you have anymore business here?" the blonde puppeteer asked, still immersed in his son's pictures.

Relius's question made the informant remembered his original reason to see him, the too vivid and annoying recurrent visions he had experienced.

"Not really serious, Colonel. Just some strange dreams." the almost leaving visitor decided to sit back on the blood-stained chair.

"Interesting, it's a rare occurrence even for you. Tell me more." the sarcastic man's respond managed to pique the scientist's interest, as he put down the album on his hands.

"Where to start, hmmm?" The golden-eyed man shrugged his shoulders, he guessed he'd just go with the flow to explain the problem after all.

…

..

.

A/N :

I think I need to explain some things here, since BBCP is not translated yet.

About Platinum's BBCP Arcade Ending, I found that there's the script in the artbook, so I tried to translate it. With my **half-baked** Japanese skill and the help of online dictionaries, this is the gist of what happened:

***SPOILER***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trinity in Platinum body lost against Hazama and said that victory is impossible.

Hazama said that he was looking for Kushinada Lynchpin and guessed that Trinity knew its whereabouts. The girl said it'd be useless to search inside her memory since she didn't even remember anything about it, but Hazama replied that he'd find out once he looked at her memory himself. But fortunately something happened (too lazy to search for the kanji, and the forum said it was a Phenomenon Intervention) and Trinity went to sleep, after that Luna and Sena got teleported by Phantom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***SPOILER ENDS***

But feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

If any of you are confused about about Hazama-Kazuma-Terumi, check the Blazblue wiki. It's already updated. Here I choose the theory Hazama=Kazuma, even there's still a possibility that the current Hazama is not Kazuma's body, but a new body crafted by Relius for Terumi in the 100 years time interval. (Thanks dustloop for pointing that)

The tartar extract part is just a made-up, since I want a scene where Relius trolled Hazama. From what I have seen so far, it seems he's the only one capable of doing that. Though I'm not sure if he's OOC or not. Are villains always this fun to write?

Extra :

Since the translation of Phase Shift 1 have progressed, now I'm 100% sure Trinity-Kazuma is a couple before he got amnesiac. In chapter 3, she showed up in front of his dorm room to check on him. The question is : How come she knew where his room is? *raise flag X3

And the translation said that girls are prohibited in boys' rooms, so why she ever visited his room? *RAISE THE SECOND FLAG XDD  
Now more lemons of this couple just popped up in my head :p

Have an awesome day to you readers.

Posted on 2 December 2013.


	6. Fragment 03 : Failed Negotiation

Disclaimer : I don't own Blazblue. If I did, Taokaka and Kokonoe would be catboys instead of catgirls, or at least one of them would.

.

..

…

Fragment 03 :

**Failed Negotiation**

"Where is the Kushinada Lynchpin?"

A black clad man grinned in victory as he asked the question out loud.

"We have tried to search Tenjou's remain, but we couldn't find any information," he explained. Out of courtesy, he took the black fedora off his green haired head, then making his signature welcome gesture, possibly to mock whoever he was talking to at the moment. "I wonder if you know anything…?"

The question was directed to the person, or rather the presence, in front of him, who was already on her knees, helpless and exhausted, defeated. It was a tiny girl, with long flowing blonde hair that even reached her ankle and an oversized staff, held tightly by her petite hands. Despite the lack for victory, her bright green eyes still showed no intention to submit.

"Do you think I will tell you?" Strangely, the tone of her answer was calm and almost stoic, unlike her young appearance. Still glaring at his subjugator, the little figure continued, "Even so, it is useless. I remember nothing about it, even if you try to search in my memory."

"That, I'll find out when I do the searching it myself." The man's devilish smile grew wider, as if the girl's answer was just like he expected all along.

"Terumi-san…" the little girl whimpered. She strengthened her grip on the staff, bracing herself for the horrible things to come.

Fortunately, in a sudden, a strong tremor hit their surrounding, catching the two figures off guard.

"Thi… This is..!" the tiny blonde planted her staff to the ground, trying to hold her stance from falling to the ground.

"Cih, Phenomenon Intervention… " the black clad man casually complained, "such a bad timi…"

But she couldn't hear the remaining of the man's words, as her vision started to get engulfed in darkness. Her consciousness was gone.

.

By the time she regained her sense, she was not a tiny girl anymore, but a fully grown-up woman, still with the same green irises and blonde hair, except now it only reached her mid-back, instead of her ankle, like before.

The woman warily looked around. It was the usual place. A dark room, illuminated only by the lighting of a single stage in the middle, with three seats surrounding it. At the moment, she was sitting on one of the chairs, while she found the others were empty, as the usual occupants, a young girl and a young boy were currently standing on the round platform. They were speaking in turn, the girl with her crude remarks while the boy softly criticized her. It looked like they were speaking with someone, probably the one eyed old friend of her, as she noticed the young girl's bright smile.

"So, they are safe…" the woman took a relieved breath, assured of the children, and her own, safety.

However, her gentle expression changed into a bitter one when she recalled the recent defeat. "So, it's impossible to win with this body after all…" she bit her lips, "But, if I use that… "

It was when a stuttered voice reached her.

"…y… r…e...d…"

The woman froze, aghast at the sudden call, at the faint presence behind her. There shouldn't be any people except the three of them in that room. But after all the things she had gone through, she decided that no more things could be deemed impossible in this world. She first thought it might be the black clad man from before, yet unlike the said man, the presence didn't seem to hold any ill intention. More strangely, it was somehow familiar.

Still cautious, she turned around slowly. To the presence that shouldn't be there.

"You are…"

…  
"Kokonoe, we have visitors here."

A huge red man called to his superior, who was currently standing in front of a huge floating screen, which was showing countless numerical statistics and multiple fluctuating graphs. A lollipop resting in her mouth, an uncommon behavior for a woman of her age, or to be precise, the age she appeared to be. Almost responding to the previous notification, the scientist glanced once at her assistant, only to return her attention to the transparent display, continuing her observation.

Catching her indifference as a 'yes', the mechanical giant allowed the unexpected visitors to come in. Not long after, three figures entered the device filled chamber, one tall with muscular build and two small with hoods.

A stern expression filled the pink-haired woman's face when she recognized the three guests, particularly the shortest figure, who was clearly not a human. "What brings you here, old cat?" she clearly showed her displeasure.

Despite the open show of hostility directed to him, the said guest, the cat beastkin Jubei, calmly replied, "I need your cooperation, Kokonoe."

Normally, she'd undoubtedly kick the one-eyed warrior out of her lab in sight, ignoring the fact that he was her own father, on the second thought, maybe especially because he was her own father. But it was too rare for him to see her in person himself, so there must be something serious behind it. For just that one time, the half-blooded woman agreed to hear her old man out.

"Make it quick," she tried her best to endure the annoyance that already started to build inside her. "Five minutes is my limit to have you in my sight. Tager, set the timer." Without any word, her subordinate, the red cyborg obediently set up the device on his wrist.

"We need to know how to activate, or at least, to utilize Bang's weapon, the Phoenix Rettenjou," the hooded feline referred to the oversized nail in the back of his muscled companion. "And if needed, to put it under your protection."

"Shouldn't you be the one who know? Your generation created the damned things after all," the catgirl snarled, folding her slim arms in front of her chest. "And wait? Now you're shifting the responsibility to me, you greasy ball of fur?"

Alarmed by the irritated tone in his daughter's voice, Jubei decided to disclose the truth.

"The Rettenjou, its true form is the Kushinada Lynchpin."

The scientist's amber eyes opened wide, she even took out the lollipop in her mouth when she heard about the lynchpin, "That is a fucking classified information, old cat." Now he got her attention. She span the round candy in her hand, "Damnit, you must be in real pinch if you even reveal that so bluntly, even it is to me."

"Relius and Terumi are currently looking for it," the bipedal cat explained in more serious tone than before, "I don't know exactly for what purpose, but I am sure we can't let it fall to their hands."

The folded ears on Kokonoe's head twitched when a detested name was mentioned. "Tch, you really only brought troubles with you." She rubbed her pink head, she swore her eyebags were going to swell more after this, "But just for your information, my hands are currently full to prepare a secret weapon against that misanthropic warped bag of dick. I don't think I can handle any more stuffs."

"I know you have the capability," the warrior calmly contended, yet in a way complimented the half-beastkin, as he was secretly proud of what his daughter was capable of.

"Just keep the sweet words in your muzzle, old cat." Despite the haughty reply, the scientist's tails slightly stood up with joy. She hated to admit, but being praised by her father actually felt pretty good, even if she had shunned him for years. Damned attachment theory, she cursed.

Trying to retain her pride, the catgirl voiced her slight denial, "But honestly, I still dislike working for free. People always talk about equivalent exchange, don't you agree, old cat?"

"It's understandable," the shorter figure nodded. "But what do you want in exchange, Kokonoe? I am afraid there's nothing I can offer."

The scientist licked her lollipop, "To be fair, I am not really in short of anything, actually. But I can still use a manpower or two."

Since she was certain that she wouldn't want to be anywhere near her one eyed her father after this, the pink haired woman glanced at the other two visitors, who hadn't said any word since their arrival. She first thought that she could use the muscled man for physical labors when his assistant was on missions, despite her slight distaste for his extreme display of raging testosterone and overmanliness that even Tager couldn't compete with. But then her appraising gaze rested on the smaller figure in hood.

"Okay, how about this?" her curiosity won over, "Tell me about that brat. That includes the one missy who resides within her."

"That's…" Jubei was at loss of word, as he never expected his daughter's demand.

"No haggling, old cat," the half-blooded woman interrupted, pointing the round candy with her hand to the two colored feline, "Remember, I'm the one who is doing a charity work here," she imposed her position on the whole matter.

"…" the cat beastkin paused, contemplating the offer his daughter made. It was actually a good, simple deal, a win-win situation, one could say. Still, for some reason, the warrior hesitated.

Starting to get impatient, Kokonoe decided to remind the time limit, "The clock is ticking, old cat. You almost wasted your precious five minutes with my presence." However, her interest in the small girl had ignited, and the scientist side of her wouldn't rest until she acquired the information it wanted. So, she decided to pressure the hooded feline, "I was kind enough to even let you in my lab, I tell you. If you don't want to accept my term, you may as well leave as quickly as possible, you damned fossil with stinking fur." It was of course just an empty threat, since she knew her old man didn't have any choice but to cooperate, though she may as well used the situation as a chance to lash some of her anger out at him.

Unexpectedly, instead of the eyepatched cat, it was the other small figure, who responded. She put down her hood, revealing the blonde hair and green eyes with heart shaped pupils, then yelled in anger, "Stop insulting Jubei-sama, old hag!"

Beside her, the tall ninja Bang Shishigami could only stare in shock, "Platinum-dono..."

"What's with this midget?" the cat-eared lady leisurely put back the sweet to her mouth, undisturbed by the impolite remark addressed to her.

The younger girl directed her forefinger at the scientist, "Luna-sama will not allow your foul mouth any longer, you slagbucket!"

"You are one to talk, insolent missy," the pink-haired woman calmly pointed out the irony.

"Don't treat Luna-sama like a child, stunted wench!" the blonde mouthed again.

"You're being rude, Luna…"she spoke again, yet this time, it was a whole different personality. The humbler voice softly reprimanded the louder one.

"That other one is correct, lass. It seems you really need some behavior lessons," the catgirl approved of the meeker personality's words. "Tager, prepare the obedience training device," she called her assistant, "including the electric collar."

"Electric collar?!" the two voices from the little girl yelped in synch. "What kinky stuffs do you want to do to us, you perverted woman!" the brash girl, Luna, continued.

"Kokonoe, she is just a child," Jubei tried to defend the smaller figure. Yet, it only irritated the half-beaskin more.

"Hoo… Never thought you're into little girls, pedocat," she accused, just to mock the her feline father.

"Kokonoe, we have more important thing on hand," the older cat reminded, wanting to change the topic back to the pressing matter.

"If letting a kid do whatever she wants is your way of parenting, no wonder you have failed in raising your own daughter, you shitty father."

"…" the beastkin couldn't answer anymore, his daughter harsh words stabbed straight to his heart.

On the other hand, the green eyed girl seemed unaware of the uneasiness between the parent and child, "You are Jubei-sama's daughter?" she ignorantly asked, "Are you sure you are not adopted?"

"Shuush Luna… It's not the time…" the soft-spoken boy, Sena, tried to prompt his other to notice the tense situation.

Instead, the robed blonde glanced at Jubei and Kokonoe in turn. As if finally understanding something, she grinned wide like a Chesire cat, fully confident and a bit mischievous. "Oww… Luna-sama see the case now…"

"What do you mean, Luna?" the meek boy voiced his puzzlement. While the scientist silently observed the small figure from the corner of her eyes.

Feeling victorious, the rude girl held her head high, "You were jealous of Luna-sama, aren't you?!" she formed a peace sign in her hand and brought it close to her face, making a cutesy pose. "Because Juubei-sama preferred to travel around with Luna-sama than you, his own daughter."

On the contrary, Kokonoe only sighed, "Young kids these days…" She then grumbled to the one eyed warrior, "Just what the fuck you read them to sleep, you pathetic excuse of a father? Teensy shoujo mangas? Or emo stories?"

Offended by the very scornful respond, Luna puffed her cheeks, flushed in shame. Her whole tiny body trembled.

"DON'T IGNORE LUNA-SAMA, YOU FLAT, BREASTLESS HAG!" she screamed with all her might.

Her last few words finally caught the scientist's attention.

"What did you just say, you brat...?" she slowly turned her head to her mocker. In an instant, a chilling murderous aura filled the room, enough to make the boisterous girl cowered in fear. That moment, the magical girl realized that she had said the things that shouldn't be said.

"Hurry up and apologize, Luna!" the more polite personality panicked.

"But… but… she… insulted Juubei-sama…" the blonde stuttered. Drops of tears started to form in her green eyes, probably out of fear.

"You really should apologize, Platinum-dono" the ninja, who had been quiet all along, opened his mouth, trying to ease the choking air in the room. "I apologize for not telling you this before," he patted the almost crying girl's head, then knelt beside her.

He whispered to her ear, "Platinum-dono… There are two things you must never mention in front of a lady." Bang tried to lower his voice as much as he could, not wanting to put more oil to the burning rage, "First is her age," Unfortunately, he forgot that feline's hearing sense was far more sensitive than normal humans, "and the second is her lack of curve."

*snap

There went the last bit of the half-blooded scientist's patience.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU!" the pink haired woman let out a thundering roar. Out of nowhere, three magic circles appeared on the floor, each below the uninvited guests. In just a moment, the enchanted glyphs started to gleam with light.

Realizing the familiar spell, the one-eyed cat screamed, "Kokonoe! Wai... !" Yet, his scream was cut off as he disappeared into nothingness. The same thing also happened to his other two companions, leaving only the furious catgirl and her huge assistant in the room.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

The five minutes timer rang.

.

Without a word, Tager quietly turned off the alarm on his wrist. After that, he quickly walked to the kitchen to take out some ice packs from the freezer and wrap them in towels. When he re-entered the laboratory, he dragged a sofa with one arm, moving the furniture just behind her superior, who was standing still, infuriated. Noticing the amenities his assistant had prepared, the slim woman quickly threw herself on the cushion and closed her eyes.

Still in silent, the red cyborg put the cooling object on the catgirl's forehead as she composed her breath. He observed her for awhile before voiced his concern, "Kokonoe, is it really okay to send them away?"

"Ah, Tager. What was they here for again?" the scientist glanced at her subordinate. She finally regained her composure, though her tails were still bristled because of the recent fury.

"Phoenix Rettenjou, or to be precise, the Kushinada Lynchpin," the huge man noted.

"It is kinda urgent, isn't it?" the pink haired woman removed the icepacks from her face.

"Should I look for them?" the mechanical giant suggested, as he also knew what the said weapon was capable of.

Kokonoe paused for a moment, thinking for her next move. But then, she answered coldly, "No need to, they'll get back here if they really need my help." She casually continued, "If it comes to the worst, we will just nuke those two faggots."

"..." Tager stayed silent at his superior's answer. Still, he couldn't disobey her.

"And Tager," the scientist called her assistant, "get me some candies. Handling that brat really made me low on blood sugar."

The man known as the Red Devil let out a heavy sigh.

…..

…

..

.

A/N :

I love Kokonoe, especially because of her sarcastic attitude. I also bet she is a tsundere and a dom inside. Have fun imagining her with a whip and a collar in hand, people lol. Just to note, I don't have anything against Bang, but I couldn't help not to write him as a tension reliever here.

The beginning part of this chapter was taken from Platinum's Arcade Ending with the script is from BBCP Artbook, but since I don't play the game and my Japanese skill is half-baked, please tell me if any of you know more correct or better translation.

Also I forgot to mention in earlier chapters, judging from how Trinity acted around Hazama, here I guess she never found out that Hazama is Kazuma, she only thought that is Terumi in Kazuma's body, since she always called him Terumi. And it'll also make sense if you take what she said in BBCP's ending into account.

And before someone points out, I admit I made a fatal point here. I forgot that Phenomenon Intervention means rewinding time, so there's no way Trinity would remember her encounter with Phantom. But hey, it's a fanfic right? *self-justification

Have an awesome day, readers.

Also an earlier Christmas Greetings from me, since I'm not sure if I can post the next chapter by Christmas.

Happy, Merry, and Blessed Christmas to you all.

Posted on 17 December 2013


	7. Fragment 04 : Distant Promise

Disclaimer : I don't own Blazblue. If I did, there would be a spin-off game and it would be a dating game.  
.

..

…

Fragment 04 :

**Distant Promise**

"Sorry, it's cold."

A green-haired young man apologized as he casted a simple light magic to lit his surrounding. Standing on the roof of his dormitory building, he chanted the spell slowly, adding light little by little, making sure it was just enough to enable vision, but also not too much to avoid any unwanted attention. To be fair, nobody would care if he was there alone, but the problem laid with the person who was with him at the moment.

Next to him, a blonde girl sitting leisurely with her knees together in front of her, ignoring the fact that she was supposedly forbidden to be at that place, and not to mention, at that time, when most people were already asleep. Seemed unbothered by the anxiety her boyfriend was feeling, or even the chilling night air, she cheerfully looked up to the dark sky. Her green eyes shone brightly while she was admiring the sea of stars displayed above.

"The sky is really beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is."

The male student sat down on the tiled roofing, just next to the smaller figure, finally finished taking care of the lighting. He instinctively looked upward. It was a really magnificent sight, he thought, if only the air wasn't so bleak. In silence, he rubbed his hands together, trying to produce some warmth. Even with the protective barrier he had casted beforehand, the sharp cold still managed to seep in. He wondered if it was indeed really freezing that night, or it was his barrier that was not set up properly.

He let out a small sigh, feeling a little regret of not letting his girlfriend create the barrier instead of himself. She was so much better at it. Then again, she was better at almost everything compared to him. She was a prodigy after all, while he was just an average, or maybe even under average, guy. One could only wonder what in the world she saw in him.

_"No, I should stop thinking like that,"_ he murmured in his mind, quietly shaking his head so that the girl beside him didn't notice his self-depreciation. Trying to move his attention away from the gloomy thought, he took out an egg-shaped watch from inside his coat. It was almost three o'clock in the morning.

"It should be here anytime now."

"I really can't wait for it," the blonde smiled sweetly as usual. Yet, the young man could clearly saw the drowsiness in her gentle face. She must not used to stay awake this late, he guessed. Though he was in the same boat, worse perhaps, actually he had almost slipped several times before.

_"Waiting for shooting stars… is actually pretty stupid, isn't it?"_ the male student secretly thought. Wishing upon a star, wishing for a dream come true, all those cliché. He kinda wanted to put a curse on whoever started all of those. Well, he almost lost his life because of those shams. If only they hadn't overheard about the comet from the library staffs, he sighed. And if only he hadn't impulsively asked his girlfriend to watch the rare phenomena together…

People said that it was romantic and such, but in reality, the freezing cold and the sleepiness really made him thought it wasn't worth it. He honestly wanted to forget about the stars and just get back to his bed, also dragging along the drowsy girl next to him. But seeing the said girl tried her best to stay awake prompted him to keep his complain to himself, especially that the day after was an important day for her. The green haired lad started to wonder if she had something to wish on the star.

"Trinity-san, do you have anything to wish for?" he asked, breaking the stillness.

"You mean to the stars?" the blonde girl turned to him, her face a bit pale because of the low temperature.

"I don't really believe in that, actually."

"Then why... ?"

As if understanding what her surprised boyfriend meant to say, the petite female interrupted his question. "Because seeing the shooting star together with Kazuma-kun is one in a lifetime event, right?" she answered cheerfully, her now faint lips formed a smile formed on her gentle face.

The honest reply in turn caused the lean young man felt his cheeks burning. Sometimes his girlfriend was just too irresistible. That moment, he really wanted to pull the sweet girl into his arms.

"Atchii!" the glasses girl jumped a little in her position, both hands in front of her redden nose.

See? She was cute even when sneezing, he thought.

However, seeing the unbearable cold had affected the usually bright girl caused a feeling of guilt to start crawling inside his chest. He really shouldn't have asked her for the foolish activity. Then again, they were already just in matter of minutes from witnessing the rare occurrence, so he was sure it would be impossible to persuade his girlfriend to go back to his room with him.

Still agitated, he recalled about what she would face on the next day.

"Trinity-san, is it really okay for you to stay this late?" he voiced his concern, "Aren't you going to be appointed as one of the Ten Saint tomorrow?"

"No, it is not decided yet," the blonde shook her head, "It is still debated between me and Konoe. But tomorrow will be the final decision. Then the canonization will be held in around a few months."

"I see…"

Although they were never formally introduced to each other, the male student recognized the name his girlfriend just mentioned. It was her best friend, another prodigy, just like herself. The gentle girl in alchemy, while her best friend in offensive magic. In addition, the said genius was also known for her pretty face and gorgeous look. Not to forget, her fiery temper, that made her intimidating and almost unapproachable for most guys. If his girlfriend was on the top list of 'the girl I want to be my wife', her best friend was the first rank of 'the girl I want to stomp on me'. Even until now, it was still unfathomable for him how two really different personalities could be close friends for a long time.

When he heard that the two were both candidates for the next Ten Saint, the timid lad secretly hoped that it would be the other girl who got selected instead of his girlfriend. He admitted it was selfish for him to think like that, but then, if the opposite should happen, he would be left too far behind, unable to catch up to her. Moreover, that would also mean that moment was probably the last time they could spend time together without people noticing.

As he was drowned in the daunting thought, the girl's soft voice called his name, "Hey, Kazuma-kun."

She paused awhile until her boyfriend turned to her face.

"Actually I'm kinda worried…"

Detecting the anxiety in her words, the young man decided to keep quiet, waiting the sweet girl to finish what she wanted to say, and what brought troubles to her usual cheerfulness.

"Appointing a new Ten Saints at a time like this," she bit her lips once before she continued, "we are probably going to be on full assault with the Black Beast."

"So, an all-out war, isn't it?" the male student could felt something stirred in his stomach when he heard the name of the calamity their world was facing at the moment.

The girl nodded.

"That means… "

He didn't finish his sentence. He already knew what a war would bring to them. Even if his girlfriend wasn't chosen as the next Ten Saint, but like most of the top students, she would almost certainly be drafted as frontline personnel. And judging from her nature, there was no way she could leave the threatening circumstance alone.

On the other hand, a mediocre student like himself wouldn't be allowed to even leave the island. They would probably be ordered to help as supportive casters, or doing mundane task such as delivering messages and looking for information. Or even worse, they wouldn't get involved at all, being left to continue their usual days, only able to wait for the uncertain future. He clenched his fists at the thought.

The blonde nodded again, "It maybe still one year from now, a few years from now, or maybe, even next month. I'm still not sure when, but…"

She put her petite hand above the clamped fist. The green haired man could feel her palm and fingers was cold because of the surrounding air.

"By that time, I'm also probably going… "

It was only slightly, but he was sure there was a tremble in his girlfriend's voice.

"So I think it's better for us to… "

Even without any further words, he had already understood what she was going to say. And he did not want to hear it.

So instead, he cut her off.

"When you come back, that means the Black Beast will have gone, right?"

He tried to his best to sound as much cheerful as he could, while affixing his gaze to the girl beside him. He grasped her icy fingers, reversing their connected hands' position, then mustered all of his courage to ask the question that had been lingering in the corner of his mind.

"By that time, can I be still by your side?"

'By that time'… though what he truly meant was not only when the Black Beast had gone, but more, more further in the future, maybe until they both had gone old and fragile, probably also senile. Still, until that time come, he wanted to be by her side. On the second thought, what he asked just now was actually more like a wish, rather than a question. A selfish wish, yet also an honest one.

For a few second, the petite girl paused, surprised by the sudden question, or more precisely, a statement. Then, her gentle face changed into the expression the young man never wanted to see. A sad one.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma-kun."

Her apology was more difficult to take than he thought, like a sharp blow directly delivered to his stomach. Underneath his overlong bang, the youth could feel his golden eyes were beginning to tear up. It was to be expected, though. He was never worthy of her. She was always an epitome of excellent student, while he was just a nobody, whom no one would even remember in years to come.

As if interrupting his self-devaluation, the girl muttered her sweet voice.

"I love you, I really do…"

The young man flinched at the word 'love'. The word that she would unhesitatingly say to him time to time, like it was a natural thing for her. But at that time, after her mild rejection, he wondered if those words of affection she had been telling him all this time were true.

"It's just… you know… " she stammered, unlike usual her usual eloquence, "if we are really going to war against the Black Beast, I… I'll probably also be going."

She turned her face downward, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not sure if I will survive... " she lightly shook her head, making the soft golden lock fluttering in the dark, then continued, "You still have a lot of ahead, I cannot let you wait on me."

The young man strengthened his grip on the smaller hand, now had warmed up under his sweating palm. Out of dread, he gritted his teeth. He couldn't imagine the days without the cheery girl by his side.

"But I…"

He was stopped by the sadness in the girl's green irises, looking straight at his golden ones.

"Even if I survive, there's no guarantee I will be the same person as I am now," she returned her eyes back downward, staring at the dark roofing. "I've heard that war could change people, and not in a good way. I'm just afraid…"

She bit her lips one more time, before finally finishing her sentence.

"One day, I may hurt you…"

At the moment, the green haired man could feel the growing guilt and shame gnawing at his chest. Although she was going to battle an omnipotent entity, although her life would be on the line, although she might not come back alive, it was still all him that she was concerned about. He regretted having doubted her, even it was only in his head.

He lifted his hand to his chest, along with the smaller hand inside his grip, "Even though it is like that, I…"

"Ah, it's there."

In the precise time, as if interfering with what he wanted to say, the comet showed up, leaving its distinct dust trail among the countless stars in the dark sky.

Unsure whether that time he wanted to convince his girlfriend, or wanted to the erase her sad expression, or was just being carried along by the flow of events, the lean student stood up and opened his mouth.

"I wish!" he stopped mid sentence to correct himself, then turned up the volume of his voice, almost yelling.

"No. I PROMISE!"

That was probably the only time he could say it. Even if she would reject him, even if she would push him away, at least he had to convey how much she meant for him.

"Even when the black beast is gone, even a year, even a decade from now, or even a century from now! And even if she change… My feeling for Trinity-san won't ever change!"

By the end of his sentence, his breathing was already short and ragged, heart beating fast from the unplanned suspense. He turned to his still sitting girlfriend, finding her green eyes wide open with surprise and disbelief.

"Trinity-sa…"

"I HOPE SHE REJECTED YOU, DUMBASS!"

Instead of the blonde's sweet voice, it was a loud complaint who responded to what could be called as his public declaration of love. And unsettlingly, it was clearly a man's voice, tired and hoarse.

"What time do you think it is, bastard?!"

"Geeze, cut your voice down!"

"If you want to declare your love, do it on another time! We're sleeping, for God's sake!"

Seemed to agree with the first objection, more brash protests echoed from the whole building, mostly from the upper floors. The young man almost jumped because of the unanticipated retorts from the fellow students. At that moment, he really forgot that most of them must be sleeping.

Getting nervous, he glanced at the petite girl. She was covering her mouth with her fingers, laughing in silent. He must have looked like a fool there. That time, jumping from where he was standing seemed not to be a bad idea, he thought.

"Really, Kazuma-kun… you are…" the blonde finally stopped laughing. Now a cheerful smile was on her face, replacing her previous bitter expression. The young man honestly felt that smiling certainly suited her more.

"Ah, another star," she once again noticed the white trail in the sky.

This time, the female student also stood up and opened her mouth.

"I PROMISE!" she yelled with all her might.

"Even when the black beast is gone, even a year, even a decade from now, or even a century from now! My feeling for Kazuma-kun will also never change!"

Unsurprisingly, the dorm's residents once again voiced their complaints.

"Who's the damned lucky bastard?!"

_*whistle_ "Go get a room, you two!"

"You stupid couple should just die already!"

"Don't ever let her go, Kazuma-kun, or Takuma-kun, or whoever your name is!"

"I'd marry her if I were you!"

Strangely, this time, the responses were somehow more positive than the previous ones. There were even some cheers and whistles mixed in the mistimed commotion. And if the young man didn't hear wrong, there were also females' voices among the rough applauses.

"Now, we're even, aren't we?" the petite girl stuck out her tongue as she turned to her boyfriend. Her face now bright and flushed.

Despite the cold air, the green haired man once again felt his cheeks burning,

Did it mean she also feel the same about him? Did it mean that she accepted what could almost be equated as his proposal? Did it mean that she was willing to spend her future with him? He could feel a smile forced to form on his face. However, he wanted one more confirmation.

"Trinity-san, please give me your left hand."

But he didn't wait too long for his girlfriend's response, instead he took her left hand and brought it close to his lips. He planted a kiss on her ring finger, almost like a prince asking a princess for a dance in fairytales. As he released his kiss, he chanted a few word, and a ring of light formed on the slender finger.

"It's only a simple trick, and it won't last long, maybe only until tomorrow," he explained, even before the girl said anything, "When the black beast is gone, I'll get you a real ring. I promise."

"That's why…"

He knew he was being selfish, he knew he was in a way, forcing her to choose him, and only him, even though there were many better choices around her, not counting the ones she would meet in later time. But he just couldn't help it, he just couldn't imagine his life without her, or seeing her with another.

"That's why, if you are really going, please make sure you come back. I'll be waiting for you."

In an instant, drops of tear coming out from the blonde's green eyes, running down her still flushed face.

"Tri-Trinity-san?!" the young man panicked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Saying nothing, she shook her head. It was of course, tears of happiness. Overjoyed and a bit embarrassed, she threw herself frontward to her boyfriend, burying her face in his chest.

"Let's stay like this for awhile," she whispered, her still pale lips curved as she closed her eyes. She was really glad to fall in love with the man in front of her.

In turn, the lean man hugged the smaller girl, feeling relieved how the warm presence fit perfectly in his arms. Deep inside, he wished to never let her go. Or to be honest, he wasn't sure if he could ever let her go.

After a few moments enjoying each other's embrace, it was the blonde who finally broke the silence. "I think it's time to introduce you to Konoe, she's been really wondering what kind of person you are," she giggled, still clinging to the taller man.

"You have told her?"

"I only said I have a boyfriend, but she hasn't known that it is you."

"I hope I could get pass her expectation," he scratched his head. His girlfriend's best friend was infamous with her temper, and he didn't dare to imagine what would happen to him if she disapproved of their relationship.

"I'm sure you will," the female student tightened her arms around his waist.

"By the way, Kazuma-kun, what if a miracle happened?" she looked up to his face, her eyes gleamed, the previous tears already dried up, "What if the Black Beast just disappeared into nowhere? So I don't have to go?"

"Then it's all better. I won't have to spend my time waiting and worrying about you."

He slipped some strands of her blonde hair behind her ears and left his hand there, buried beneath her soft locks.

"But then…" he paused, just remembered about the most important thing, "Please wait until I save enough money to buy the ring."

His girlfriend let out a loud giggle and put her face back on his chest. Now the young man blushed for a different reason.

"Really…" she lightly shook her head, still smiling wide.

Before her boyfriend responded, the petite girl stood on her tiptoes to land a light kiss on his lips.

"That's why I love you, Kazuma-kun."

…

A green-haired man once again woke up on his bed. This time, different from the other dreams he previously had, he didn't feel any thrill, nor any turmoil. No ragged breathing, no cold sweat, no quick heartbeat. It was rather peaceful even, like he just had a deep restful sleep. Yet, he could feel a choking sensation somewhere inside his chest, almost like an emptiness.

Still in the darkness, the lean man roused from the soft mattress, since he didn't feel like going back to sleep. As he walked to his wardrobe, he touched his face, feeling a strange discomfort on its skin. To his bewilderment, his cheeks were actually a little wet, with his own eyes as the source of the dampness.

Was he crying? Fuck. He almost laughed at the discovery, while wiping the moisture off his face. Someone like him could still shed some tears after all, even only a little. But then, he dropped the mocking grin on his face, replacing it with a sinister expression, full of hatred.

"I'll really kill her next time."

…..

…

..

.

A/N :

I know what you readers are thinking right now: promise-cliché, shooting star-cliché, rings-cliché. Cliché, cliché, cliché.

Hey, cliché is not always bad isn't it? *self justification

I admit in the beginning, I just want to write some fluff for this couple. But after looking deeper into this couple's story, I thought there must be something deeper between these two rather than just dating, or crushing on each other, since she still loved him even after, at least, 4 years until the Dark War and even until a century later. Not to mention, he forgot about her, pushed her away when she approached him, and literally pushed her from the stair. (Thanks AzureMage for the PS1 spoiler, check his/her? fic, it's beautiful)

**SPOILER ALERT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

And for you who have known the BBCP's ending, remember that Trinity's last word is Kazuma's name. She must have loved him really, really much. Dammit, Arc System… this girl really needs a hug, and a happier ending. That's more reason for me to continue on this fic.  
.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER ENDS.**

Logically speaking, there should be something that made Trinity went that far for Kazuma, I wouldn't approve if it is only one-sided love, this girl had suffered too much. That's why here, I chose to go with a rather cliché option, a promise to be together, and such, since it's harder to let go (in fiction, at least and cliché again, no surprise).

Happy New Year 2014 belated greeting, readers.

Have an awesome day and wish you a wonderful year ahead.

Posted 8 January 2014


	8. Songs of the Little Bird - 2

**Songs of the Little Bird-2**

A little bird sings about her forgotten existence…  
A lost past and a sudden parting…  
And a cherished oath that has gone unfulfilled...  
Thus…  
She sings her feeling to her beloved…

_"All this time, I'm still thinking of 'you'"_

A little bird sings about her forgotten existence…  
Buried anguish and hidden tears…  
And the faked smiles that she forced on herself…  
Thus…  
She sings her misery to her beloved…

_ "Even if 'you' have forgotten all about us"_

A little bird sings about her forgotten existence…  
Rejected approaches and unexplained distrust…  
And a growing rift that can't be crossed…  
Thus…  
She sings her sorrow to her beloved…

_"Even if 'you' now treat me like a stranger"_

A little bird sings about her forgotten existence…  
The fond memories and the treasured moments…  
And the harsh present that shatters them all…  
Thus…  
She sings her helplessness to her beloved…

_"Even if 'you' have broken our promise"_

But then...

The little bird sings about a fruitless effort…  
Repeating refusals and a scornful mockery…  
A frozen heart that can't be thawed…  
Thus…  
She sings her the song of her loneliness…

_"Yet, 'you' keep going further and further away"_

The little bird still sings to reach her precious one…  
Dwelling upon a missing bond…  
Wondering over a foregone future…  
But still…  
Her song doesn't reach him…  
Her song can't reach him…

_"Please, do tell me…"_

The little bird now sings about her broken heart...  
Confining herself in a cold, desolate cage…  
Longing for the one who will never return…  
But still…  
The little bird continues to sing…  
The little bird continues to sing…

"_Can I still reach for 'you'?"_


End file.
